Chain Message
by GravityHasNoLimit
Summary: The time where Tony Stark sent Clark Kent, Lois Lane , and all of the Avengers a chain message didn't turn out pretty. Mild language.


**A/N: I may have written this because I needed a laugh. Pointless drabble with all your favorite heroes.**

* * *

**Tony: **Hi, I'm Amber. you may not know me, that's okay. but five years ago, I died. i was being kicked around by many girls from my school. They called me things like 'bitch' 'ass' 'attention whore' 'cunt' almost every day. until one day, they chased me down a road at night. one of them was drunk, her friends were just following her lead. suddenly, I saw a bright light, and was hit by a car. I did not blame the driver, they didn't see me. but two weeks after I died, the girls who bullied me all went missing. I had killed them. Their bodies were never found, and they never will be found. But my next target is the whole world. Unless YOU can send this to 7 of ur closest friends and prevent me from doing complete destruction. If you don't, I'll show up in your bedroom tomorrow night and stab you to death.

**Clark: **is this a fucking chain message

**Clint: **you kno how sick I am of these?

**Tony: **guys, I am legitimately scared

**Clark: **the Tony Stark is scared

**Steve: **are we stuck in this group message again

**Thor: **yes

**Natasha: **dammit

**Lois: **tony how the fuck do u have my number I never gave it to you

**Clark: **. . .

**Bruce: **Guys, I'm trying to sleep. Can you please stop texting this number?

**Tony: **put it on silent

**Lois: **clark we are having a serious talk when we get home

**Clint: **and then you'll get laid ;)

**Lois: **fuck off clint

**Steve: **im uncomfortable now

**Thor: **I'm just confused, Steve

**Natasha: **u hang out with these douchebags almst every day how r u confused?

**Clark: **that chain message is just flat out stupid

**Steve: **I don't kno its kinda believable

**Clark: **according to chain messages I should have been stabbed three times, raped twice, and been cut 10times. Either chain messages are fake or im superman

**Lois: **u ARE superman jackass

**Clint: **spoiler alert

**Lois: **I swear to god clint the next time I see you

**Bruce: **Guys stop.

**Tony: **I told u to put it on silent

**Natasha: **why the hell do u need to go to bed at 10

**Bruce: **I have to wake up early.

**Natasha: **oh

**Steve: **Hi, I'm Amber. you may not know me, that's okay. but five years ago, I died. i was being kicked around by many girls from my school. They called me things like 'bitch' 'ass' 'attention whore' 'cunt' almost every day. until one day, they chased me down a road at night. one of them was drunk, her friends were just following her lead. suddenly, I saw a bright light, and was hit by a car. I did not blame the driver, they didn't see me. but two weeks after I died, the girls who bullied me all went missing. I had killed them. Their bodies were never found, and they never will be found. But my next target is the whole world. Unless YOU can send this to 7 of ur closest friends and prevent me from doing complete destruction. If you don't, I'll show up in your bedroom tomorrow night and stab you to death.

**Clark: **WHAT THE FUCK STEVE

**Steve: ** I decided to just send it to u guys instead.

**Lois: **oh my fuck

**Thor: **I don't understand, does the dead turn into ghosts?

**Clint: **IT'S FAKE SOME PERSON TEXTED TONY AND HE FORWARDED IT BECAUSE HE IS A FUCKING PUSSY

**Clark: **I don't like that word

**Clint: **u don't like a lot of words

**Tony: ** I prefer to be called a genius who only lives once clint so shut the fuck up

**Bruce: **STOP TEXTING THIS NUMBER.

**Natasha: **PUT IT ON SILENT

**Bruce: **IT'S VIBRATING AND GETTING ON MY NERVES

**Clint: **lol ;)

**Clark: **Clint, if I ever have a child, ur not meeting it until it's thirty

**Clint: **wat

**Clark: **in fact just stay away from my girlfriend completely

**Clint: **ur a buzzkill

**Bruce: **I'm throwing my phone out my window.

**Lois: **this is just a trainwreck

**Tony: **_[sends gif of train falling off tracks from Toy Story 3]_

**Lois: **You sick bastard

**Thor: **What was the point of that?

**Bruce: **It's official I'm throwing this piece of shit out my window.

**Clint: **lol right :P

**Steve: **I'm going leave now. You guys are depressing :P

**Natasha: **YOU'RE DEPRESSING

**Clark: **Dear God, please have mercy

**Tony: **suck it up Clark ;)

**Clark: **how am I friends with u

**Tony: **u just couldn't resist my awesomeness

**Clark: **suuuuuureeee

**Lois: **these conversations are just piles of unresolved sexual tension

**Thor: **BETWEEN WHO?

**Tony: **this would be so much easier if I had a kik

**Clark: **I have a kik

**Natasha: **last time I checked that was for teenage girls

**Lois: **I guess we can both agree it's perfect for them


End file.
